Divergent after initiation with out the war
by DivergentIsEpic
Summary: this is picked up from when Tris sees her name at the top of the ranking list. I have re-made the story from that point so I hope you enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I TRIS POV

After I see my name at the top of the ranking board I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding in. I look around for my friends Christina and will. They are also official dauntless. I feel a tap on my shoulder and it is Christina and will.  
"hey guys. I cant believe we are dauntless. congratulations!" I say to them both and Christina hugs me and says,  
"Tris I always knew you would be dauntless you have that dauntless look on you,".  
Christina looks behind me and smiles "Hey Four!"  
four and I haven't told Christina and will about us being a couple. well we haven't told anyone.  
I turn round and smile.  
"hey four. what brings you here shouldn't you be congratulating the other initiates?,"  
"hey Tris," four says to me. then all of a sudden he walks over to me and kisses me right in front of Christina and will.  
"what are you doing?," I say in a low voice so only he can hear me  
" I think it is time to tell them Tris. Remember we were only pretending while initiation was going on."  
"Yea your right" I smile and turn round. " hey guys."  
Christina and will are staring at four an I. "Guys?" I snap my fingers and its like they come out of a trance.  
"Tris what is going on?," says will.  
" Yea? what is going on Tris?" Christina says while she is looking at four to me then back.  
I explain that me and four are dating and why we kept it a secret. then four and I say bye to Christina and he walks me back to my dorm.

As we approach the dorm Tobias slides his hand into mine. I turn to him and smile.  
" I'm glad that we told the others. so we don't have to be careful not to be seen doing this," I say and I stand on my tip-e-toes and kiss him. then I smile and open the door to the dorm.  
" I'm glad too. but you do realise that words spread around fast here at dauntless," Tobias says and chuckles. I give of a little laugh and sit down on my bunk.  
"so what time do we have to be at the party by?"  
" seven thirty. and it is five fifty six now. what do you want to do until then?"  
" hmm I don't know. what do you want to do?"  
" I thought I could take you some place private and eat some cake to celebrate you becoming a full dauntless. how does that sound?"  
" great just let me get changed and I will meet you at your apartment."  
" Ok see you in ten minutes bye," Tobias says and he kisses me for a second or two and leaves the dorm. I put on my black dress that goes half way down my thigh and I slip on my black heels I got from Christina and comb my hear and put it over my shoulders but just so you can still see my tattoo of the three birds over my collarbone and make my way to the door.

I knock on Tobias' door and wait. he open the door and he has no shirt on. I stop and stair. it still has that affect on me. I smile.  
" I didn't expect you for a few minutes. as you can see," he says gesturing down towards his bare chest. I laugh and walk in and as soon as the door shuts he kisses me and I smile against his lips.  
" get your shirt on," I say pulling back laughing.  
" okay, just one more kiss," and he is kissing me again but this time I don't pull back. when he pulls back I can see him smiling and I smile too. I walk over and sit on his bed.  
" so where are we going?"  
" you will see" he says with a smirk.  
I shake my head and he slips on his shirt. he holds his hand out and I stand up and put my hand In his. he grabs his keys and we walk out. we walk down some corridors and we stop ant a room and Tobias opens the door with a key card. to door swings open and we walk in. I cant believe my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II Tris POV

the whole room is covered in plants and trees and flowers. I stand at the door and stair and its beauty. the pink, red and white of the roses and the green and red and green of the apple trees.  
" wow. this is amazing. I didn't know dauntless had a place like this." I say  
" its where we get some of the colours for the tattoos and where we get the apples for the snacks at breakfast." says Tobias.  
"why didn't I know of this place before?"  
"only the most trusted people get to see this place. because if and if and if anyone found out about this plays we would be called pansycakes." Tobias says with a laugh. he leads me over to a place with a patch of green grass. greener than I have ever seen grass. I has a blanket spread over the grass and two plates of dauntless cake in the middle. we take a seat and smile.  
" how long have you been planning this?" I ask  
" about a few hours. I wanted it to be perfect."  
" it is perfect." I lean over and kiss him. we kiss for what seams like forever and then I pull away and say " we have to eat this cake first. or I will eat yours too" I smile and laugh. Tobias grabs the two plates and hands me one. I smile and dig in. I finish first but my piece of cake was smaller.  
"so have you thought of what job you want now you are an official dauntless member?" tobias asks.  
" I want to be an initiation instructor. I think it would be fun."  
" it will be fun because then we will have the same job and we will be able to work the transfers."  
"Yea. what time is it?"  
" quarter past seven. we have a little time left." he says as he takes the plate out of my hand and sets it to the side. then he crawls and lies down next to me and he kisses my cheek then to my lips. I like the feel of tobias' lips on mine they fit perfectly together. my hands tangle in tobias' shirt and his hands find my waist and we sit and kiss until its time to go.

By the time we get to the pit most people here I look around for my group of friends and see them over by the chasm. I walk over and tobias follows me. Uriah, Will, Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Zeke and Shauna are all sat at a table with two seats left.  
"hey guys," I say and they all look up at me and tobias and smirk.  
"Hey there you are," says Christina "where have you been for the past hour or so?"  
"Four and I were celebrating with some cake in a really beautiful play." I say smiling and I sit down and tobias sits next to me.  
"So four, Christina was telling me some stuff before," Zeke says his eyes flicker to me then he smirks.  
"oh, really what did she say?" says tobias.  
"that you and Tris are dating. is that true?"  
" yea it is" I say before tobias can answer and I take his hand.  
I stand up and walk to the place where the food are and tobias follows me.  
" sorry to drag you away I'm just hungry," I say and I take an apple from the basket and bite into it.  
" You don't need to be sorry," tobias says and kisses my cheek. I put down the apple and walk closer to him and close my arms around him. I look up and he kisses me and puts his hands on my waist and I put mine around his neck. we stand kissing until Christina shouts us back over and we walk back.


	3. authors note

**authors note: need help! :D**

**ok hey guys I need your help. I need to know what you want to happen next i'm already writing the next chapter and I need your help coming up with more ideas on what to do. so review or pm me thanks :) msg me asap! peace out. **

**sorry if you thought you were getting another chapter. I will post on soon I promise! :* bye!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III Tris POV**

After the party we got told to pack our bags ready for in the morning. It is the day that we choose our jobs and are assigned to our jobs. I think I'm going to choose training the transfers like tobias so I can spend some time with him. Most of the dauntless compound would properly know about tobias and I. Word does spread fast here at dauntless just like tobias said. I must have got lost in thought because the next thing I know is Christina shaking me.  
" Tris? Are you ok Tris?," she says  
" oh yea sorry I was just thinking what job I would like to do," I say answering her question. " I think I want to train the initiates. I think it would be fun."  
" Yea fun please, you are just doing it to be with four," she says laughing.  
" And that," I even smile a little.  
I pull out a bag from under my bunk and plays it on the bed. I stand up and walk to the chest with my stuff in it and open it. I take all the clothes out and put them in the bag and take my pen knife and slide it into the front pocket of my duffle bag and place the bag at the end of my bunk. I flop down onto my bed and look at the ceiling before sleep drags me under.

_I'm in my fear landscape and peter has tied me to the stake. I look around to find all my closet friends and family coming in on me with fiery torches and they throw them onto the wooden pile at my feet. I cry out tobias and noting happens.  
" Tobias! HELP ME PLEASE!" I shout at the top of my lungs until the smoke fills my lungs and I start coughing " HE..LP" I manage to say one last time before I black out._

I wake with a start covered in sweat. I look at the clock on the wall and it says seven twenty two. its almost time to wake up. I crawl out of bed and slip my shoes on and take a towel and my clothes I left out for today and make my way down the hall to the shower rooms. on the way I bump into tori. I didn't know it was her until I looked up.  
" oh sorry... hey Tori. what are you doing up its not time for at least half and hour?" I say  
" hey Tris and I could say the same about you. why are you up?" she replies.  
" oh I thought I would get up a little earlier so I could freshen up for the job ceremony.  
" ok then ill let you go. and to answer your question I have to open the tattoo parlour." she says walking down the corridor. I walk into the shower room and take a quick shower and out on the dress Christina bought me when we first got here. it still fits and I put my black heels on. I brush my teeth and walk back to the dorm to collect my bag and make my way to the pit. when I walk in everyone is getting up and leaving to go to the shower room. I notice that tobias is sat on my bed. I walk over and tap his shoulder.  
" Hey four what are you doing he don't you need to be with Eric and all them?" I ask him.  
"Hey Tris," he says turning around and stands up. He embraces me with a hug and I hug him back. " I don't have to be there setting up the stage. I came here to walk you down." I look up and smile as he leans down and we start to kiss.  
" Ugh get a room," says a familiar voice. Uriah. I turn round and smile.  
"well this is my room and you entered it," I say smirking. " Hey Uriah. and it was only kissing."  
" ok ok so are you coming down to the job ceremony now. because I can see your all dressed and packed."  
" Yea we were just about to head down now. lets go."  
I go to pick up my duffle bag and tobias gets there first. he slings it over his shoulder and takes my hand. tobias, Uriah and I walk to the pit and take our seats on the stage. tobias takes my bag and puts it in the box with my name on and sits down in the front row of the audience.

* * *

**Hello. I hope you liked that chapter and I will upload another one soon. but first I need your help. what should happen next. pm me. thankyou :D bye. peace put.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV Tris POV**

* * *

**hey I have finally got a review but I need more! Help me come up with some ideas and i will write more.**

**THANKS TO:  
TobiasLover1212 for your review will take your idea in mind and I will try include that in a chapter.**

* * *

I am sat on the stage I will be first to choose my job because I was at the top of the ranking board. then the others will be in any order. I watch as the room fills with people. tobias is sat on the front row of the audience. I catch his eye and I smile and he smiles back. as the last people take there seat max begins to speak,  
Hello dauntless. As you probably know these initiates have finished there intitation and have been ranked. It is time for them to choose there jobs. Tris will be the first to choose her job, Tris please come over here."  
I stand up and walk over to max and stand there.  
"Ok Tris what job would you like to here at dauntless?" he says to me.  
"I would like to train the transfer initiates." I reply  
"Ok just write your name in this box," he says pointing to a piece of paper with all the jobs on it. I write my name in one of the boxes under 'Transfer initiation trainer' then max gives me my apartment key and says,  
" Your apartment number is apartment 12a. please take you seat."  
I walk back to my seat and sit down. most of my friends choose initiation trainer apart from Lynn and Marlene they choose to work at the infirmary. its all over quicker than I thought it would. as most of the people start flooding out the room. I stand up and walk over to tobias.  
" hey Tobias " I say low so only he can hear me.  
"Hey Tris. do you want me to walk you to your apartment. I will carry your box full of stuff to unpack?"  
" Ok sure, lets go." I say leaning in to kiss him and we kiss then walk to my new apartment. I unlock the door and walk in leaving the door open for tobias to come in. he comes in seconds later and leaves the box of my stuff on the floor near the door and we sit on the couch.  
"this place is like yours," I say to tobias.  
"yea most of the apartments look similar," he replies and slides his hand into mine. we sit for a while and talk and kiss then tobias has to go to the control room for his shift and I'm alone so I get my box of stuff and start to unpack. and go to sleep for the night.

* * *

**sorry this chapter isn't long but i had to stop it here because I had to go to bed D: but please review or pm me ideas on what to do please. Thanks. i will update tomorrow probably. peace out :) favourite and review .**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter v Tris POV**

* * *

**Hey again thanks for the review on what to do but please help me some more this is my first fan fiction. so the more you help the more I write for you. Simples. XD Hope you like it.**

* * *

**A few days later**.

I get up this morning to a beep of my alarm. I press the button and slide out of my bed and walk into the bathroom and take a shower and go to my closet. I take out a black t-shirt and some black skinny jeans and but on my boots. I slide on my black leather jacket and grab my keys and walk out into the hallway. I bump into peter on the way to the cafeteria.  
" Watch where your going," I snap.  
"I was just on my way to see you Tris," he replies.  
" You have five minutes." I say impatiently.  
" ok I just wanted to apologise for what I done to you during initiation."  
" Ok bye." I say just about to walk away but peter grabs my arm. I look at him.  
" Get of me now,"  
" no I need to talk you."  
" But I don't want to talk to you. let go."  
" no, need to tell you have always had a crush on you," this makes me mad but I don't know why. I pull my hand back making he topple over and I knee him in the stomach. he stays down for a little bit and I turn to walk away but he gets up and swings me around and punches me right in the nose. I drop kick him and he falls to the floor and doesn't get up. I walk to the cafeteria. when she walked in and I sat down at the table me and my friends sit and grabbed and apple. everyone was staring at me but I don't know why.  
"What?" I say taking a bite out of my apple.  
" Tris your nose," says Lynn. I lift my hand up to my nose and take it away and it has blood on it.  
"oh." I take a napkin from the middle of the table and dab it to my nose. " I'm fine, don't worry." Tobias comes into the cafeteria and walks over and sits next to me. he goes to kiss me but he sees my nose.  
" oh my god Tris what happened?" he says.  
" Nothing I'm fine." I reply  
" No your not your nose is bleeding, who done this to you?"  
" Peter but I took care of it." I smile and take another bite of my apple.  
" So Tris and Four are you coming to play candor or dauntless later at my place." Uriah says. i look to four and he nods  
" Sure Uriah we will be there." I reply. " What time?"  
" Seven thirty. Don't be late" he says smiling.

***

Later that day I'm in my apartment and I'm putting on extra layers of clothes on when i hear a knock on the door. i expect it to be Christina.  
"COME IN!" I shout and the door opens. I have my back faced to the door so I don't know who it is. then I feel a strong pair of arms around me. Tobias.  
" Hey tobias," i say turning around to face him.  
" Hey tris," he replies. "you ready to go?"  
" Yea one second though i just need to get my jacket." i walk over to the closet and take out my jacket and put it on and get my keys. " I'm ready to go now."  
" Ok lets go."  
we walk to Uriah's apartment hand in hand. i knock on the door and will answers.  
" Hey four hey tris. Come in we are just waiting on zeke and Shauna."  
we walk in and sit in the circle. when zeke and Shauna arrive we start.  
" I wall start." says Uriah. "Tris candor or dauntless?"  
" Candor." i reply  
" What is fours real name?"  
i cant tell them so i take my jacket off.  
" Lynn candor or dauntless"  
"dauntless"  
" i dare you to run around the pit shouting your mentally instable."  
"ok sure." she goes and comes back about five minutes later laughing.  
"OK DONE!" she laughs. " ok four you know the question."  
" Hmm Dauntless."  
" I dare you to dip you finger in chili powder and lick it of."  
" Sure. Easy." after he does that the game goes on until most people are down to there bear chests. then four walks me home and i invite him inside and we sit down on the couch and talk. i lay my head on his lap. i end up falling asleep. and he takes me to my bed and lays me down.  
"Don't go" i mumble half awake, "stay with me" then tobias lays down next to me and i lay my head on his chest and falls asleep for the night.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI Tris POV**

* * *

**hey guys I got some feedback on the last chapters and I'm sorry if it is hard to read. I do try hard with making this story but it is hard because I have Dyslexia. Anyway I like the reviews people are giving me. Keep them coming please. I need ideas. Please PM me or Review anything you want to be in this story. I always try to include the ideas you lot give me. I hope you like this chapter. :) :D keep the reviews coming guys. :P Lets see if I can get five more reviews please. 3**

* * *

I wake up the next morning in tobias' arms. His arms are so soft. I look at the clock and its not time for breakfast yet. I had that same dream again and this time tobias was shot right in front of me before they threw the torches onto the wooden pile beneath my feet. It wasn't pleasant. I try to think of soothing thoughts and I remember a happy time. It was the time during initiation when Tobias and I were sat in the Chasm. That was where we shared our first kiss. I smile.  
" What are you thinking about?" Tobias askes. I didn't see him wake up.  
" Oh just that time during initiation where we were down in the Chasm and we shared our first kiss." I say which makes him smile  
" That was a good day. I love you Tris."  
" I love you to Tobias." Then he kisses me. I don't hesitate I kiss back. " Tobias, what are you doing in my bed?"  
" You don't remember? Well after we played Candor or Dauntless we came back here and sat and talked. Then you fell asleep, head on my lap so I brought you in here and lay you on your bed. When I was about to leave you said you wanted me to stay. You were half asleep when you said it. I guess that's why you cant remember."  
" Oh thanks for staying when i asked." I smile and sit up. "I'm going to the training room today do you want to come?"  
" Sure, i will come."  
" Thanks." After that I get up and walk over to my closet. I take out my training gear and go into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and get dressed, tie my hair up and go back into my bedroom and put my combat boots on. Then i walk into the room to see a note on the coffee table.

_Tris,  
_ I've gone back to my apartment to put some  
clean clothed on. I will grab you a muffin from  
the cafeteria and then bring it to you in the  
the training room. See you Soon. Don't wait  
for me to get there just go ahead and start  
training. Love you. OXOX

Love Four/Tobias. xxx

I smile at this and leave my apartment, locking the door behind me. I run from my apartment to the training room. The punch bags are already up so I will start with punching and kicking the bag. I walk over and start with light punches and kicks. This reminds me of the time during training and Tobias comes over and puts his hand on my stomach. He shows me how to move the punch bags. Then I feel his hand on my stomach and turn round and he is there. Tobias. He holds up two muffins.  
" I got us a muffin for breakfast," he says.  
" I can see," I reply walking over to the bench and Tobias follows me and we sit. I take one of the muffins and start to pick bits of. " I got your note."  
" Yea sorry i didn't say bye but I needed to go change and you were taking a shower so that was the next best thing."  
" You don't need to apologise I understand." I say with a smile on my face and I take a bite out of my muffin.  
" So what do you want to start with?" I ask Tobias.  
" Knifes or Guns?" he Replies.  
" Knifes then Punch bags then Guns. Is that alright?"  
" Yes that's fine."  
We finish eating our muffins and walk over to the knife throwing targets. I get three knifes and place them on the table next to me. Then I pick one of the knifes up and hold it into a comfortable position and flick my hand. It lands dead in the middle of the target. I do this with the next two knifes. Then we move onto the punch bags. I punch and kick the bag until it comes of the chain. After this we shoot the targets and use a full box of ammo.  
" I think we and done." I say and Tobias nods. I walk over to him and put m hands around his neck and kiss him. The kiss becomes stronger. I know we shouldn't be doing this but I don't want to stop. Then the door swings open and Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene and Lynn walk in. I don't notice that they are there and Tobias and I are Still Kissing when Marlene clears her throat.  
" Eh-hem is this a bad time to come and train?" she says. I spin round and I feel the heat in my cheeks.  
" Sorry guys. We were Just leaving. No its not a bad time." I reply and with that Tobias and I walk out and start laughing.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter. :D Anyway Keep writing me reviews. I tried to make this chapter more easy to read. :D If you have any thing you want me to include I will try just Review or PM me. Peace out. 3**


	8. Authors Note 2

**I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but i need ideas Gut help me out a bit PLEASE! I need some ideas if I'm going to write more. I have some ideas in mind but I need more and you can help with that. I wont be updating until tomorrow at the most but i will try update everyday. So please review. Thank you. Peace out. 3 :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII Tris POV**

* * *

**Hey guys keep the reviews coming I need some ideas. I hope you like this story I'm writing some people have favourited it so I guess you do. I'm sorry if this chapter is short I'm on an iPad writing it so it is harder. Hope you like it. :D 3**

* * *

After training Tobias and I go and get some lunch. We decide not to sit in the cafeteria today so we are going to go back to Tobias' apartment. As we walk into the cafeteria I see Peter sat in the corner table eating a hamburger. He sends a death glare and Tobias. I just ignore it and get a tray and place a plate with a burger and some fries and a bowl with some cake in. I grab a bottle of water and Tobias gets the same as me and we walk out and back to Tobias' apartment and wait for him to unlock the door. As he does I hold his tray for him. When he is finish I walk into the apartment and place out trays down on the table. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me and lifts me up. I can't help but laugh.

" Put me down I'm hungry! " I manage to say in between laughs.

" No you can't make me, " he replies chuckling. " There is no way you can break free from my arms. "

" Hmm we will see about that! Put me down or when I do get down I will kick your butt! "

" No I don't think you will! " he says with a grin and spins me around.

" I...think I'm gonna...be sick!" At that he puts me down. " I told you I can make you put me down. Mwuhahaha. " I say smirking.

" You lied to me! " he tries to look hurt bit he can't keep the smile of his face and he laughs. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him and he fits his hands on my waist. We keep on kissing for a bit and then i pull away. He pouts.

" Don't be sad Tobias we need to eat our dinner. We can get back to that later. " I say and sit down at the table and tobias sits next to me. I finish eating mine first and I take a few of tobias' fries and eat them when he isn't looking and laugh when I realise that I ate all of his fries.

" What? " he asks.

" Nothing. " I reply. When I goes to get a fri to eat he realises that there isn't any left and frowns.

" You ate all my fries. You big meanie! " But he smiles and takes me hand under the table. " I was full anyway. what time if it? "

" Four thirty seven. What do you want to do? "

" I want to go get another tattoo. Right here. " he says pointing to his heart. " I want it to be you name. So you will be with me forever. " I can't help keep a smile of my face.

" I want one. Too. I want the number four. Right here. " I say pointing to my heart.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wrote this chapter then I lost it. Then I wrote it again I lost it again. So ill try to make this a good one. Keep reviewing and favourite this story. I hope you like. Enjoy. :D 3 **

* * *

After dinner Tobias and I went and got our new tattoos. when we were there Tori offered me a job so I took it. It will give me something to do other than train the initiates and wait for Tobias finish work in the control room. On the way back to my apartment we got stopped by Zeke.  
" Tris! Four! Party at my place in half an hour. You have to be there. Or else." Zeke says and laughs towards the end. I look and Tobias and he nods.  
" Sure, we will be there. See you soon Zeke."  
"Kay see you there." And with that he walks off.  
" Tobias. " I say. He looks at me.  
" Yes?"  
" Race you to my apartment! GO!" And I run past him. When I turn around I don't see him. I have the lead. When I turn around and turn the corner he is leaning against the wall near my door. I wonder how he got there so fast. Then I remember that he knows the dauntless compound better than I do and he probably knows shortcuts.  
"You cheated! No fair" I say as I approach him and frown.  
" No I didn't cheat I just took a shortcut. Don't frown if the wind changes it will stay like that. " He says and laughs. I just come up to him and push him gently before laughing myself.  
" Your hopeless. " And with that I unlock the door to my apartment. " I want to give you something. "  
" Yea what that? "  
" Hold out you hand. " He does and I place the spare key to my apartment in his hand.  
" So you don't have to wait for me to come in. " I say with a smile.  
" I have something I need to tell you." He says.  
I rub my fingers along the tendons in his hand and look at him.  
" I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. " Im waiting until im sure to tell you, though."  
" That's sensible of you." I say smiling too. " We should find some paper for you to make a list or chart or something."  
" Maybe I'm already sure." He says, " And i don't want to frighten you,"  
I laugh a little. " Then you should know better. "  
" Fine. He says. " Then I love you. " I remember this exact conversation between us last time. I laugh.  
" I love you to Tobias. Well we need to put on a few layers. I think your jacket is in the closet, I'll check. " I walk over to the closet and open it and I was right both our jackets are hung up. I take mine and putt it on and take Tobias' and toss him it. " There you go. " I walk over to Tobias and hug him. " Can I have a piggy back please? " I smile and laugh. Tobias turns round and bends down and I jumped on his back. I feel his shoulders move which means he is laughing to.  
" Giddy up! " I say and he opens the door and runs out, down the hall and around the corner to Zeke's apartment. " Ok you can put me down now Tobias. "  
" Hmmm...Nope." He replies and knocks on the door. Christina answers the door.  
" Hey Four. Hey...Tris. What are you doing on Fours back?" She askes  
" Getting a piggy back. " I say with a laugh.  
" Okay. Come in we are just about to play Candor or Dauntless." Tobias walks in with me on his back. All our friends are there. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Will and of course Christina. Everyone looks at us and bust out laughing.  
" Don't ask. " I say laughing to. We all sit down in a circle.  
" Ok since its my party I get to go first. " Zeke says. " Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"  
" I am no pansycake, Dauntless!" Uriah practically shouts.  
" Ok I dear you to let Christina give you a make over. "  
" Easy. Come on then Christina. " Uriah stands up and so does Christina and they walk out the room. About fifteen minutes later Uriah and Christina come back in. Uriah look like he has just come back from clown collage. We all start to laugh. Uriah sits back down next to Marlene and Christina sits back down by Will.  
" OK my go. Hmmm...Four Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah says.  
" Candor. "  
" PANSYCAKE! Anyway, what is you father's name?" I feel Tobias stiffen up next to me. I take his hand and he takes of his jacket.  
" Lynn Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks Lynn.  
" Dauntless." She replies.  
" I dare you to say your biggest secret on you mind at the moment."  
" Hmm my biggest secret is that i have a crush on some one called Kyle."  
The games carries on like this for a while then Tobias and I go back to my apartment and go to bed. I dream of Tobias' deep blue eyes.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter and if you want me to add anything into this story leave a review or PM me. Peace out. I'll update soon. BYE! :D 3**


	11. Authors Note 3

**Authors note.**

* * *

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have no idea on what to do next. I need you to help me come up with ideas. A plot twist maybe. You decide. Just review your ideas. If you want me to write more then Review me some ideas. The fate of this story is in your hands haha XD. So you know what to do. I will update as soon as i get some ideas of you peeps. So I hope you will review. I do enjoy writing this story. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVEE MEH SOME IDEAS. :D 3 PEACE OUT! :* **

* * *

** LOVE YA!**


	12. last update from me

**Okay I don't think I am going to keep this story. I dont think it is very good. So I guess I'm saying is if anyone wants to adopt this story from me just review or PM me. **

**-R**


End file.
